User talk:Peter Griffen Boy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Battlefield Series Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Callofduty4 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bondpedia (Talk) 22:30, 4 March 2010 Calling Callofduty4 a hypocrite on his talk page I don't think you actually know what hypocrite means, and if you do, you have no understanding of what qualifies something as hypocritical. Imrlybord7 14:01, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :Plus, what did How come you're editing this place of shit? mean? I suggest you watch your behaviour or get lost. Bondpedia 16:50, March 5, 2010 (UTC) A Misunderstanding I know, but I was trying to see if he could come and edit at the CoD wiki. Doc.Richtofen 19:16, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Which GT are you using? SpeckledEagle or that other one? Imrlybord7 20:06, March 14, 2010 (UTC) XBL Your NAT type doesn't agree with mine - we need someone, a middleman, who can invite both of us to a party. -- [[User:EightOhEight|'EightOhEight']] [[User_talk:EightOhEight|''Talk]] 20:13, March 14, 2010 (UTC) My brother is bothering me about playing Wii with him, but I'll get on later. Imrlybord7 20:20, March 14, 2010 (UTC) See what happens when you try new things? Unlike a lot of people, I do ''not like BC2 more than MW2. I love both and refuse to choose a favorite because they are so different. But weekends are best for me. I'm usually doing school stuff during the week and hanging out with mis bromigos on Friday and most of Saturday, but late nights and Sunday are gamin' time. Although the Splinter Cell Conviction demo comes out on Thursday, so I'll be on that like crack. Imrlybord7 00:04, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :The reason people bash MW2 so much is because they love CoD4 and the CoD series so much. I like MW2, but CoD4 was way better and I hate how it has become a sci-fi Hollywood type deal instead of being about WAR. BRB dinner. Imrlybord7 00:08, March 17, 2010 (UTC) The problem is that CoD went from being gritty and believable to completely over the top and impossible. I am referring to the story more than I am to the gameplay, but it's like turning Saving Private Ryan into Inglourious Basterds. Imrlybord7 00:40, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ? I thought you didn't like Battlefield (?) SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 00:34, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh, ok, whatever floats your boat. What do you think of the general experience? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 00:49, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Did ya try any of the multiplayer? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 00:58, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Yes, that's the bad thing about team based games, but oh well, it's a hella fun when you've got a good team and some good enemies as well (makes a long interesting game). I personally prefer it over CoD, just because it was so easy to die in CoD and I love the spotting system and destruction of Battlefield, but that's just an opinion. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 01:07, March 20, 2010 (UTC) A or B That's a hard question to answer. Basically I'm favouring one wiki for another, condemning one to the crap pile. I think a whole wiki decision should be made. Far be it from me to chose fate's, even though I am an admin. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 17:06, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Wow, thanks a lot. That sentiment was extremely appreciated. I know that's the true you writing that. I cannot do anything regarding your block on the CoD wiki, sorry, because I had nothing to do with it. How long are you blocked for, anyway? Anyway, that was much appreciated. Thank you very much. --Callofduty4Talk 19:16, March 21, 2010 (UTC) RE: Unblock No. You only have 3 days left, and you really earned this one. You won't get any leniency from me. Sorry. Imrlybord7 19:40, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Re:stuff you posted on my page I have to say I semi-agree with those. Also, the last statement about you not meaning to stir up trouble is completely true. However, I think it's just worth serving the remaining 3 days and forget about it. --Callofduty4Talk 22:18, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :I understand that idea, but it goes right against the AEAE policy. So as you said unfortunately it will never happen. --Callofduty4Talk 22:30, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I stated that the policy was "bollocks" in my last RFB. It is, as it gives users the impression they have the same authority as admins. I need to go now, so I won't be able to reply to any more messages until tomorrow - bye. --Callofduty4Talk 22:35, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Re:Behaviour policy I totally agree that if the blocked user can prove he is not 100% guilty, and argues that the block is too long, then the block's length, or even the block as a whole, should be considered. Nice ideas, I have no problem using them myself, but I really would not set it in stone as a policy... --Callofduty4Talk 17:52, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Re:Stuff 1 - Yeah, I'm on your side... you didn't start it 2 - Nobody really warranted a block, everything sorta cancelled everything out, but yes Darthkenobi was being a real dick. --Callofduty4Talk 10:55, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Quick Chat Mind going on the IRC for a minute? [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 14:39, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yeah, I know. Don't worry, I'm keeping two eyes on the whole situation. --Callofduty4Talk 14:42, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Apparently YOU'RE the one who needs to learn to read. Hehe. Sorry about that title, but you've been using it so much lately that I felt obligated. Anyway, I said that would only happen if you were pestering CoD wiki users on other wikis. Simply contacting them does not count as pestering; I mean along the lines of any sort of harassment. I trust that at the very least you won't do that. Imrlybord7 23:58, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds good. I'm looking forward to it. And are you planning on getting the new MW2 maps? I think they look awesome. Imrlybord7 00:06, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Imrlybord said he was not going to do much mainspace, it was more about wiki set up and policies. He would have to miss use his powers or ask for them to be removed. Neither of these Bord has done. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 21:04, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :So I take it you asked Richtofen about me getting my sysop rights revoked here? Backstabbing as always (if I am assuming wrong then please ignore that statement). Anyway, anyone who says that one country is better than another based on its flags popularity as an emblem is an idiot. Imrlybord7 23:38, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::I apologize for calling you a backstabber. I only saw the responses to your comment, and just now saw your original comment, which obviously meant no harm or disrespect toward me. So yeah, my apologies. Imrlybord7 20:48, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Admin Thank you for your input, but I have every confidence that Imrlybord7 is using his rights to improve this wiki. Although not particularly editing currently, his advice and help has been invaluable and I have full confidence he will continue to be a good admin here. - Bondpedia (Talk) 16:28, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :BTW, there have been several major changes to the articles you mentioned, do you still need help with them? - Bondpedia (Talk) 16:30, March 30, 2010 (UTC) What? I have no idea what you're talking about until the last sentence in which you implied I would rot in hell. Thanks for that, I really don't care what you say, now leave me alone. [[User:Darthkenobi0|'Darthkenobi0']]Talk|Blog| | 01:59, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :Leave me alone PGB, if you have something to say wait until your block is up. [[User:Darthkenobi0|'Darthkenobi0']]Talk|Blog| | 02:02, April 2, 2010 (UTC) What the hell are you on about? You can't just randomly start spouting advice about previous conversations without first explaining the context and then get offended when someone says, "What the hell are you talking about?" Imrlybord7 04:05, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :Given the history between you two, don't you think his reaction was understandable. But I will talk to him about not assuming that you are always trying to insult someone. Imrlybord7 07:46, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, and let's not forget the part about you ending the message with "see you in hell." I got the joke, but you had no reason to believe that he would. He had every right to think you were being serious, and you should have realized that and not said it. Imrlybord7 07:48, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Hmm Hey PGB, I was watching Family Guy last night and I was thinking about you. I've come to this conclusion: Peter Griffin - He's a fool, always gets into trouble, makes an idiot out of himself, but he can be a nice guy. That's why we love him. Peter Griffen Boy - He's a fool, always gets into trouble, makes an idiot out of himself, but he can be a nice guy, and again, that's why we love him. Don't get the impression we hate you. While undoubtedly some people do, most people don't. Once your block is up, please come back, but try to stay out of trouble. It's not worth it. --Callofduty4Talk 10:34, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey, "but that's why we love him" is mine. I totally agree with CoD4, we want you to come back, but try to stay out of trouble. We don't want to see you blocked. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 10:39, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry Doc, yes it is your phrase, sorry about ripping it off ;) --Callofduty4Talk 10:46, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I understand what you mean. It's really bad when it gets to that stage, but I wouldn't worry. The only people who are out to provoke you are people who have no idea of what's happened between you and the wiki, so I wouldn't worry about them. --Callofduty4Talk 19:11, April 3, 2010 (UTC) You I could tell you were trolling for laughs. You were obviously kidding, especially when you said that "all liars should be killed". It was gonna give you a 2 week or so block, but the wiki would tear me apart if I did that. Darkman 4 00:08, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, so it was a joke gone bad. Why don't you tell the other admins this? Darkman 4 00:12, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::You could at least tell CoD4 this. :S Darkman 4 00:14, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Its your choice. If you want, you can tell the other admins a in a week or so after the initial rage has blown over. Darkman 4 00:20, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oh. Well, I guess I'll see you around then. Darkman 4 00:24, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::No thanks. I'm gonna take a nap. Darkman 4 00:25, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Try and behave yourself on this wiki. 01:03, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::: I'm not trying to bash on you or anything, but you have angered some people on the CoD wiki. 22:00, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::: I'm not saying that you have caused trouble, I'm just saying that you shouldn't try to cause any. And yeah, this wiki isn't the best one. 22:05, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Greiver Dont be mean to Greiver 23:47, April 18, 2010 (UTC) RE: CoD Wiki block I am not trying to start anything, I am just posting this to give you a better understanding of what happened. http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:All_Admins,_report!_Again... Read this. We are fully aware that you were just messing around. We don't care. It's over. I gave you a sincere warning when I said "I don't understand how you can be inches away from a perma-block and still joke about starting flame wars. Do you have a deathwish or something?" but you ignored me. I have no sympathy for you in this regard and you will not be unblocked on the CoD Wiki. It's not that I don't like you, it's just that we have every reason to believe that the CoD Wiki will be better off with you gone. Imrlybord7 23:59, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :Unfortunately, no, the only thing we have control of when we block users is whether or not they can edit their own talk page, create accounts, or send emails to other users (but nobody even uses that feature). And I'm mean when you deserve it and kind when you don't. Although I really think of it more as brutal honesty. And no, I am not just brutally honest to you, I'm brutally honest to everyone. My intention is usually to enlighten, not to offend. Imrlybord7 01:20, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Well, that pretty much explains every time you've horribly misunderstood me and started a huge fight over it. Do you use Simple English Wikipedia or big boy Wikipedia? Imrlybord7 23:17, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Oh hai thar I just saw on COAZ's talk page that you were somehow under the impression that I was apologetic towards you or somehow admitting of a mistake with regards to how I reacted to what you said. HAHAHA OH WOW, *''NO*. You see, you fucked up with me way before any of this shit ever happened, when you decided to be scum-ass piece of shit and pretend you rated a title that people bleed and die for on a daily goddamn basis thousands of miles from home. You're such piece of shit that you don't even realize it. So simple-minded, predictable and short-sighted that it's pathetic. This is the biggest thing you can aspire to? Fucking around and flaming people on a video game wiki like a child, and then blaming it on your nephews (lol) not once but TWICE (after you claimed to have changed your password after YOU made the anti-homosexual remarks). So no, I will never apologize to you (you keep saying it, get it out of your head). You don't rate a goddamn apology, and that's *IF* I'd done anything to you that rated one. So be happy you don't know me except for the wiki, and grow up and move on. -- [[User:Griever0311|'Griever0311']] :PGB, may I draw your attention to my message at User talk:Griever0311 - Bondpedia (Talk) 17:25, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Now I appreciate this is a sensitive issue, and an issue from elsewhere, but since your arguing and abusing each other here, I'd like to get the whole picture. In the mean time, please don't argue any more. I, as a neutral observer, would like your side of the story, from the start - what you have been accused of, excuses, reasons for blocks, who did what and when, etc. If you don't co-operate, I'm considering blocking the next person to spout such abuse as that above, regardless of context - Bondpedia (Talk) 17:42, April 20, 2010 (UTC) WARNING Further attempts to argue your block on the Call of Duty Wiki here will result in a short block here. Doing it after that will result in me contacting a Wikia staff member to block you across all wikis for an entire year. You may discuss your CoD Wiki block with me and 'ONLY' me, and I will act as your liaison (it's a middleman, you illiterate bastard (kidding)) to other users. Imrlybord7 19:49, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Imrlybord is right, don't contact Greiver or anyone else, go via Imrlybord. I'm looking into the various aspects of your 'incident', if you bear with me and don't disrupt anyone then you probably won't be getting further blocks. Just don't interact with anyone you've been ivolved with in the past - Bondpedia (Talk) 20:31, April 20, 2010 (UTC) OK, please read User blog:Bondpedia/OK (you'll probably need to in order to understand the following), and don't associate with anyone else other than Imrlybord7 until I've investigated - Bondpedia (Talk) 20:39, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :Adminship is about character, not edits. Also, I don't care who overreacted. I explicitly warned you not to bother CoD Wiki users on other Wikis about this. There is absolutely ''no excuse for ignoring me so blatantly. Imrlybord7 22:58, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Serious wikis need to be by the book. If you want to go play dress up on a fanfic wiki, that's fine Suzy, but let daddy conduct his business. I'll post the Conviction review on your talk page on the SC Wiki. Imrlybord7 23:04, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Block Hi, sorry for the block, I didn't know you were old friends. Please see Bord's talk on the splinter cell wiki for more. But for the three points: 1. My reason was the perceived harrassment 2. I did not deem a warning necessary as it had been going on some time, although had the block been longer, I would have given you said warning. 3. The block followed my logic above. Sorry for the misunderstanding, I look forward to seeing you more at Splinter Cell Wiki! MrFahrenheit 16:00, April 21, 2010 (UTC) RE:Offense Pardon me, but I doubt there's any World War II veterans frequenting wikia, especially this wikia, for they'd have to be 80 years old. Ever heard of an 80 year-old on wikia? Also, I put it up because it's a sign of determination and courage, and I'm interested in Japanese history. I never said that Japan should reinstate imperial rule, since, quite frankly, it was too violent, I simply admire their soldiers for their reasons above and their devotion to their country. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 22:49, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :And besides, its Japanese characters; I'm pretty sure most people can't read it. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 22:51, April 22, 2010 (UTC) I suppose, still doesn't change why I put it as my signature in the first place. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 22:58, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :Just noticed you comment earlier. Well as I said, I don't support the Japanese imperialist cause, but merely because it had some of the best soldiers out there, soldiers that'd never give up. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 23:44, April 22, 2010 (UTC) RE: Two things and TMOI 1. What? You were being a total fuck and Griever did not lie about anything. 2. I appreciate that. Yes, we know that TMOI is not you. I never thought that he was. He has been pardoned thanks to my ability to see what was really going on. Especially since I can spot your sockpuppets from a mile away, if you remember. Oh, and you might be interested to know that Cod4 is strongly supporting you being permanently blocked. Imrlybord7 23:37, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Okay I MISREAD What Griever said, I apologized if you looked into anything yourself rather than completely relying upon what TMOI said. [[User:Darthkenobi0|'Darthkenobi0']]Talk|Blog| 23:44, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Hahahahaha NO. 1. If his face was in the picture (which it was) then it still qualifies as a picture of his face, even if it is also a picture of his entire body. You officially have the stupidest sense of humor in human history. Technically your block is still up for debate (apparently you didn't read the link about Cod4). Saint, Chia, and Bovell are saying that you should only be blocked for a year. Richtofen and I are neutral. Griever, Cod4, and Gage feel that the block should be permanent. 2. There are plenty of interesting wikis out there, it just depends on what you like. I can't imagine you becoming an administrator on any serious wiki unless you act like a totally different person from the very start and never let up. But the fact that you care so much about becoming an admin somewhere is pretty pathetic. Are you really so powerless in real life that you have to seek it over the Internet? Imrlybord7 00:00, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :wut Imrlybord7 00:07, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Good Thank you for taking consideration for our wiki. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 00:16, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :wut SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 00:29, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Battlefield Wiki Hi I have no problem with you. While it seems you can cause trouble, you seem a nice guy, and you would probably be welcome to edit here, but given previous comments, it doesn't seem you would want to. What myself, and another editor, have a problem with, is people debating the issue of the CoD Wiki here. Please do not use this place purely as a discussion room. Contribute or find somewhere else, like your new, rather silly, wiki. - Bondpedia (Talk) 16:15, April 23, 2010 (UTC) RE:Braden I'll have a word with him. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|''Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|Richtofen]] 10:09, April 24, 2010 (UTC) E5/E3 Apologies for my ignorance. I've undeleted the image for you, and I think I sorted out the copyright (the reason I deleted the image). Its up to you to readd it where you want it - Bondpedia (Talk) 17:05, April 24, 2010 (UTC) RE:IRC Eh? Which channel? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 21:40, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :ok, what now? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 21:48, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Block On CoD Wiki I don't see why I am warned there for a message I left on Bondpedia's page, here, and then blocked there, for further actions, this hypocrisy about interwiki discussions is ridiculous, I believe. And thanks, but as has been said, discussion on that point does not belong here, you can email me at bflet12@yahoo.com if you ever would like to chat, thanks. User:Darthkenobi022:14, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Umm You weren't and aren't on. [[User:Darthkenobi0|'Darthkenobi0']]Talk|Blog| 04:41, April 25, 2010 (UTC) SSD's Nomination You haven't left a '''Support' in the voting section. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|''Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|Richtofen]] 08:48, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Signature I can get you signature to work using ~~~~ would you like me to tell you how? [[User:Doc.Richtofen|Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|Richtofen]] 18:05, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I don't believe I am misunderstood, there is no need for a signiture more elaborate than my own. Anyway, you can still use with ~~~~, just go into my preferences, and where it says, on the first screen, '''Signature:', put , then it will appear everytime you type ~~~~, but with a time stamp - Bondpedia (Talk) 17:24, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :ps. Thanks for the Type 100 tip-off - Bondpedia (Talk) 17:26, April 26, 2010 (UTC) You can still use your own individual signiature, but do so via ~~~~ as I described above. That way, if you use ~~~~ it will automatically timestamp too. - Bondpedia (Talk) 15:33, April 28, 2010 (UTC) I see, that is a problem. But if you look below the edit box, there is a list of codes, just click the four tidles and it inserts it - Bondpedia (Talk) 12:13, April 29, 2010 (UTC) No, here's what I reccomend you do. Use ~~~~ all of the time or don't bother discussing anything. Your choice? I have showed you how you can go into my preferences so it uses anyway, take it or leave it - Bondpedia (Talk) 15:28, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :I apologise, that was probably too harsh. Please just do as I'm about to describe, even just to humour me. , find the box labelled Signature:, in the box, type ~~~~, and make sure the tickbox below it is ticked. Then reply to this on my talkpage, with ~~~~ just to test - Bondpedia (Talk) 16:06, May 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: Stupid stuff 1. How does BO look any crazier than MW2? MW2 was one of the most ridiculous games of all time. We haven't seen nearly enough to judge the game, but it sure as hell doesn't look like an action adventure game. 2. I can't tell what political party that writer belongs to, but I can tell you that the writer obviously isn't a member of our gender. - Imrlybord7 IRC I'm on, talk to me. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 11:52, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Griever The way he dealt with you was unacceptable by any means. As I've said before, he acts like that because he's a Marine and therefore thinks he has a vast superiority over everyone else. He tried to look like the hero who saved the wiki, but instead he made himself look, well, evil. If you want you can contact some other admins on this matter and you might be able to gather a "coup d'état" to overthrow Griever. However, do this on another wiki. Not here. I'm very unhappy with Griever. He cannot just run around without any feeling of guilt. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 11:52, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Looks like we got busted Looks like Sactage decided to snoop into this conversation... - the coup d'état idea was a bit overboard, but Griever cannot really be let off on this. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 16:55, May 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm concerned that you didn't "flip a coin" as you said, with griever getting picked. If i'm not mistaken, he is the one who blocked you on the CoD wiki. You and him have not had a good relationship which each other at all. Because of this, I don't think it was a completely random choice when you picked griever. I agree he may have handled the situation harshly, and he does need to learn from his mistakes, but please, can't you two just get along? Sactage Talk 17:08, May 2, 2010 (UTC) That was awhile ago. That doesn't mean you can't try again to make up with him. I've been in a situation similar to this. Some kid used to be a complete jackass to me. I asked him if we could just be friends, he said no. Now we are. C'mon, you can work out your differences. It's not impossible! Sactage Talk 17:25, May 2, 2010 (UTC) RE:I need some help I suppose that sounds just about alright. Although, your going to have to do some serious explaining on motives for such actions. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 21:33, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Re:Comedy Haha, that was great! Loved every bit of it. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 21:02, May 4, 2010 (UTC) I'll look at it I'll look at your story in a bit, just gotta get some stuff done. Thanks for telling me about it. Also, thank you for telling Heatedpete he "smarted off" to me, I was furious that he pointed out that I had a small edit count, even though I'm not as active as him, and not the one running for adminship. Also, could please have a say here? Sactage Talk 20:39, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Re:IRC I can't help you right now, my internet keeps disconnecting. Do you have a yahoo messenger or windows live messenger account? If so, i could help you from there later. Sactage Talk 22:22, May 5, 2010 (UTC) RE:My Story Of course I will, I was just finishing up a new article and an E-mail and I'll get right to it. Uhm, what was that about the characters? Di you mean the Asian ones like in my signature or just plain old letters? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 03:23, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :How nice. Yeah, yeah, don't worry, I'll do it right now. And honestly, what you seem to be explaining to me seems utterly... hmmm, odd, I guess. Never heard anything like a problem like that. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 03:34, May 8, 2010 (UTC) RE:IRC I'm afraid you've caught me at a really bad time. I have a family thing to attend and I won't be back for a while. Perhaps later, maybe tonight, since I,ll be gone for a few hours. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 17:10, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Fixed I think. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 12:54, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey I have to say, I have grown really to enjoy that story of yours, and seeing as I've had a knack for writing, I was thinking possibly writing my own story, displayed similarly to yours. Any tips? If you need I could give some context stuff a little later on. Thanks for any help! SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 20:31, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, how nice '-__- Heh heh. Ok, thanks. I was thinking more of making a military story of wars and stuff that plays with things deep within history. I'll make a context blog later. Gotta run for now. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 20:45, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I made big ol' blog about context and stuff. Trying to figure out a title... Suggestions? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 00:00, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, I wasn't necessarily gonna make them be super guys that solve everything, but they're generally 'good'. Any reason why you wanted that in particular? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 20:02, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oh, that's what ya mean. Yeah, sure, I'm not too keen on that vision of Amercians. Just happens to be a horrible stereotype. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 22:32, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ok, Cool. Might post something tonight. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 19:47, May 14, 2010 (UTC) RE: Annoying I like the song and video, so definitely vandals. Imrlybord7 22:36, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Re:IRC I cannot use IRC right now, I am very busy. The best I can do is on the weekend. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 17:05, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Hi How are you? I haven't spoke to you in a while. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|''Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|Richtofen]] 20:53, May 11, 2010 (UTC) It's a shame that you cannot edit there. I feel sorry for you. Even though some of what you have done is not tolerated, it still feels a blow to lose a user with a high edit count. Oh, and the block for TMOI was 999 years. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|Richtofen]] 21:07, May 11, 2010 (UTC) The problem is, Griever has power, your supporters don't. They would have power in defending you, but your in exile so... Anyway, if you want a project, try the Nazi Zombies Wiki. I have to go, I'll try and talk to you later if I can. See you round. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|Richtofen]] 21:23, May 11, 2010 (UTC) RE:IRC There's no Battlefield-Wikia channel. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 16:32, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, I see what you mean, but where exactly do I type this? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 16:41, May 16, 2010 (UTC) PGB, could you describe the symbol in question. Brits, like myself, usually get '£''' when we type Shift+3, and I'm pretty sure it's not that - Bondpedia (Talk) 16:42, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :Perfect. @Bondpedia: It's the 'Number' button. The on that looks like the base of a tic-tac-toe game. You could always search up 'American Keyboard' on Google. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 16:52, May 16, 2010 (UTC) B'crat You don't have to like the rights that I have earned, and you don't have to like what I vote for. As regards dialects, I accept American is more prolific, and I accept it will probably win the debate. As I said, I don't care what wins as long as there is a policy. Rest assured, if I ever go against an overwhelming majority vote in favour of my own opinion, which I never will, you can personally request I have my powers removed. I will remove the statement you took offence at, but I don't think we need another Bureaucrat. But if someone wants to put their name forward, do as for admins but change the wording on the template - Bondpedia (Talk) 16:37, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Revolution The CoD Wiki is in peril. You were the final barrier it needed to break free. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|''Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|Richtofen]] 19:07, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Since you were blocked, I and a few others feel that some users are changing this wiki. They are cutting out all blogs to focus on mainspace. While I see the point, I feel it is not needed. There is a rebel group forming to go to Wiki staff to have it reverted. Some of these people were more involved in your blocking and some have been in trouble before. http://werewolfhell.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:AdvancedRookie/Revolution [[User:Doc.Richtofen|Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|Richtofen]] 19:13, May 16, 2010 (UTC) CoD Wiki Damn. I have lost all the trust users had in me. But, as I have done before, I will pull through. I'm glad you're still taking interest in the wiki. I assume you would have opposed the blogging restrictions, but I am very happy you accepted the new ones. The CoD Wiki honestly isn't the same without you there... Anyway, I think warnings should suffice. If a user is warned, they can either accept it and stop what they were doing, or they can ignore it and continue with what they were doing. The latter option '''will' lead to another warning or a block. The template's not a bad idea, but it would be more of a hassle than it's worth, especially when a simple warning can be put on the offender's page. As I've said, I really appreciate you still watch over the wiki. It means a lot to me at least. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 20:26, May 18, 2010 (UTC) I was wondering Do you think a person could separate from the CoD wiki, have the same info., but bring old rules back..... -MerchantofDeathMerchantofDeath 00:10, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Re:Well....... That's really true, it would be cool though..... -MerchantofDeathMerchantofDeath 00:15, May 19, 2010 (UTC) We can always try..... We don't have to make an exact copy of the Cod wiki, we will make it a boycott page. -MerchantofDeath My voting I'm very aware of the influence of my vote, hence sometimes, it's better to abstain and let the community decide. I fear if I voted for something, the democratic process would be unbalenced - Bondpedia (Talk) 11:43, May 20, 2010 (UTC) MerchantofDeath "Nooo, OH NOO, Doc., these guys have brought the wrath of FUCKING GOD upon them........ P.S. - SCREW YOU, AND GO GET YOUR ASS SASTIFIED BY ALL YOUR FUCKING FRIENDS ON COD WIKI." That's the comment that got him blocked. If you don't think that is block-worthy, then I don't know what to tell ya. Imrlybord7 22:37, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, and you say that I silenced everyone who opposed me. The only user that I blocked on the CoD Wiki during this entire ordeal was PaPa SmUrF because he implied that several CoD Wiki users were "fags." Imrlybord7 23:14, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Smurf was blocked on the CoD Wiki for three days and Merchant was blocked for 1 week on the BF Wiki. Imrlybord7 23:26, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :::No. I think I'll stick by my judgment rather than yours, but I honestly appreciate your concern for other users. MoD shouldn't be on the BF Wiki if his main reason for being here is to insult the CoD Wiki and its userbase. Imrlybord7 23:30, May 20, 2010 (UTC) About my stories....... I wrote some stories ( well, parts) on COD wiki. Their called War on the Homefront, 1 and 2. -MerchantofDeath 22:57, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey Peeg, Is that offer still valid for lemonade and sausage links at your house? Slowrider7 00:05, May 23, 2010 (UTC) IRC Help? Yeah i can't find the Battlefield Wikia IRC could you help me with this? Deathgod65 Death from above 01:44, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Get BFBC2 you fudging bum nugget! Also, nice to know you can edit here. =) 03:21, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Re:My Story I didn't read all of it,but I'm still reading it. I just wanted to say that the first section I read was good. -MerchantofDeath 18:57, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey PGB The pics on my blog. -MerchantofDeath 23:40, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Image Copyrighting Dear Peter Griffen Boy , Thank you for your contributions to Battlefield Wiki, especially your images. However, some of the images you uploaded have been tagged as uncategorized ( ). This means that no copyright license was selected. This applies to the following images: *File:Bush.jpg *File:RussianSpy.jpg As per Wikia policy, all images must be correctly licensed. Please read Battlefield Wiki:Images and Copyright Policy and correct the licenses, or I regret they will have to be deleted. All uncategorized images remaining on June 30 2010 will be deleted. You co-operation would be appreciated, Any problems, message me Thank you, -Bondpedia (Talk) 14:04, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :OK, cheers. Can you provide links? I can't find them over there - Bondpedia (Talk) 14:31, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::You're right, how stupid of me. I should have used my super telepathic powers to work out which of the hundreds of images they were - Bondpedia (Talk) 17:47, May 30, 2010 (UTC) IRC convo I've hidden it so that it hopefully wouldn't cause any unnecesary lag when viewing the page, but it's there as requested. Chiafriend12 19:15, May 31, 2010 (UTC) RE:M203 Shotgun page Thanks for telling me. I'll be blocking that anon. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 20:21, May 31, 2010 (UTC) No. Just no. You have no authority to tell me I might be blocked. I did not overreact. And I do not idolize 808 nor Griever. I may look up to Grieves, but only because he is a Marine, and I am going to be joining them someday. Now, leave me alone. I'm starting to get pissed. Not good.404 Error [[User talk:Sactage|'File Not Found']] 21:00, June 1, 2010 (UTC) No more hate!!!! I shouldn't have wrote that blog, because now you and sactage are fighting... It's okay, Sactage was right, I '''overeacted alittle. -MerchantofDeath 21:07, June 1, 2010 (UTC) PGB/MoD/Sactage Debate Would you please leave your statement of the events on my talk page. Use links, quotes and references, just give me your side of the story. I and other admins will take care of the rest if needed. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|Richtofen]] 21:30, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Debate I just wanted to let you know that Sactage did not run to me, i stepped in myself in an attempt to end the situation, and rest assured that no one will be blocked because of this. ''Deathgod65'' - '''Freedom at work! 00:44, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :| I don't appreciate you insulting me for no reason at all. I'm not an admin, therefore I can't rename/move a page or even delete one CruzDude 22:43, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, I've only been using this Wiki for 2 weeks, so you could have been nice and told me politely about asking admins, you did not have to give me a hard time. You have 2x the edits of me, and therefore more experience than me. Do that and you will be a great example of what a contributer should be. Thanks, CruzDude 22:51, June 2, 2010 (UTC) PGB, once again, regular as clockwork, you have stepped out of line. Can you just try to be more polite and helpful rather than blunt and insulting - Bondpedia (Talk) 10:05, June 3, 2010 (UTC) RE:Change Done. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|''Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|Richtofen]] 22:43, June 2, 2010 (UTC) RE:IRC Sorry, I'm just logging off now. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|Richtofen]] 22:54, June 2, 2010 (UTC) IRC Sure, I'll go on. About the award, I need to figure things out first so, gimme a moment. 'SSD' 天皇陛下萬歳！ 21:47, June 3, 2010 (UTC) I'll try and figure out how to add it to your sig. 'SSD' 天皇陛下萬歳！ 22:01, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Finally, I have no idea how to add that to your sig without it being full-sized... 'SSD' 天皇陛下萬歳！ 22:13, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Do you want the medal, ribbon or both. I prefer the ribbon, it looks like on military uniforms and takes up less space. I'm a bit dubious about this award - you contribute loads, but you did ask for it... - 'Bondpedia' (Talk) ( )'' 22:20, June 3, 2010 (UTC)